


Odds, Statistics, way of the Universe

by ZanneReid27



Category: Community
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-10
Updated: 2013-02-10
Packaged: 2017-11-28 19:51:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/678261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZanneReid27/pseuds/ZanneReid27
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Britta tries to prank Jeff, so she puts green dye (temporary!) in his shampoo, What could go wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Odds, Statistics, way of the Universe

**Author's Note:**

> A story done for Ficcy Friday prompt for busycybering at milady milord. This is unbeta so it won't be perfected but it should be readable. But please feel free to tell me if you see any big mistake, and I'll fix them

"Britta are you okay" Troy nervelessly asked his on edge friend."Yeah,sweetie, you seem a little on edge" Shirley chimed in.

"Hmm"Britta look around she didn't realise that she was practically bouncing out of her seat "O' umm, Sorry guy I'm just a little excited about today" Britta said with a big smile.

"Ooo, What's happening today " Shirley cooed.

"Let's just say that I have a surprise that I think will put a big smile on all are faces." she said confidently.

"What, are you going to finally introduces to your girlfriend?" Pierce asked.

"Pierce for the hundredth time, I'm not a lesbian" Britta said still smiling"not that there anything wrong with be a lesbian" she continued, Shirley groined at that comment.

"Denial isn't just a river in Egypt, right guys" Pierce huffed.

"Sorry, guy, but not even your backwards thinking is going to get me down today" Britta said happily, smiling as big and bright as she could. It was freak troy out."Britta, stop being so happy"he cried "it's not natural"

"Not going to happen, today is going to be my day" She said with a selfassured smile.

"Wow, Britta, your out of characterly confident today"Abed said as he walks in and takes his seat."I wonder how your going to Britta it."

"What makes you think I'm going to Britta it, Abed?"

"Odds, Statistics, way of the Universe, it's just in character for you to Britta it"Abed answers and every one nods in agreement."Hence Britta it" Troy chimed in.

"Well sorry to disappoint the Universe" britta overconfidently sprouted "but I found a prank so unbrittable, that I couldn't Britta it up."

"I'd like to see that." Jeff said as he entered the room. "Ooo, Jeffrey you look nice today." Shirley noted. "Thank Shirley"

"Jeff, your hair" Britta said, the smile wiped clean off her face, much to Troy's relief. "It's looks fantastic."

"I know, but thanks for noticing, Britta."

"O' dear god Annie, sweet, what is that thing on your head?" Shirley said suddenly and everyone turn there attention to the door of the study room where Annie stood, where the most hideous big red hat any of them had seen.

"Hey, guy I've decided to join the Hat club."


End file.
